


A Secret Shared

by jelazakazone



Series: Mordred fics [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, PWP, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Mordred share a secret.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/663748.html">Read on LJ here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Shared

**Author's Note:**

> The scene between Mordred and Merlin in the forest at night in 5.10 cried out for explanation. I was wanting Merlin/Mordred sex in the night because I was thinking Mordred thinks he can find out what Merlin's up to if he delays him long enough and Merlin thinks he can distract Mordred with sex and leave. I mean, didn’t you want an explanation for this too? “A problem shared...I understand.” Thanks to k_nightfox for the awesome beta job and fleete for consultation.

The fire had burned down to a small crackling flame. It was deepest night, dark as pitch and only the owls and crickets were awake at this hour. Merlin thought all the knights were asleep so he rolled over to slip away from camp.  
  
As he walked away from the sleeping knights, he thought he heard a foot shuffling in the leaves. He extended his magic to discover that Mordred had this shift. Mordred. His magic loved Mordred; it made his soul sing, leaving his heart utterly conflicted. How could he have such feelings for a man who was going to destroy his destiny and end Arthur’s life?  
  
The tingling sensation his magic left behind when it encountered Mordred’s was growing stronger. Merlin sighed. He would have to try to deal with Mordred expediently. Murder was out of the question; it would have to be something sufficiently distracting. But these thoughts flicked through his mind in mere seconds and he was ready when Mordred spoke.  
  
“Good morning. Though technically, I think it's still night.”  
  
Merlin stumbled, trying to act uncertain.  
  
“I was just...”  
  
“Relieving yourself?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you always put your boots on to do that, do you?”  
  
“I don't like splinters.”  
  
 _You don’t like me either, do you Emrys?_  
  
Merlin ignored that question, just as he ignored his stubborn feelings of affection for him.  
  
“You weren't collecting herbs either, were you? You don't have to explain yourself to me, Merlin. If you're willing to risk your life, it must be important.”  
  
“It is.”  
  
 _Show me, Emrys._.  
  
Merlin shivered. That voice in his head, it sent shivers down his spine. His lips and fingertips tingled from the brief mental contact urging him to actually touch the man, as if Mordred were standing a mere hairsbreadth away from him, not several feet away.  
  
Tensed on the balls of his feet, Merlin closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation for a moment. He inhaled, breathing in forest scents: leaf mold, packed soil, green leaves, wet bark. It grounded him, tempering his quick reaction to Mordred. He realized this was the answer to his dilemma. He sent back a response. Eyes open, he looked Mordred straight in the eye and saw the answering shudder and intake of breath. Mordred groaned.  
  
Another inhalation brought him Mordred’s scent, musky and warm, laced with a metallic tang. Merlin’s cock twitched and he sent a hot pulse of magic laced with slippery wet lascivious thoughts. Mordred’s hips jerked forward; Merlin’s answered.  
  
He wasn’t prepared when Mordred’s magic flowed through him, lightning spiking from his groin straight to his head, igniting every nerve with pleasure. He let out his own groan, forgetting about the other knights for the moment, losing himself in the warmth coursing through his body, his soul singing from the contact.  
  
Merlin pushed back, shooting gentle pulses at Mordred, slicking around his cock, teasing his balls, and even sweeping over his nipples. Mordred leaned back against the tree, panting. His eyes were closed and he was palming his cock through his trousers, chain mail draped over his wrist. Merlin found himself opening his breeches, almost against his will, and would have wondered at it if he hadn’t been overcome by lust.  
  
Mordred had worked his own breeches loose and Merlin realized that he was sensing his own pleasure as well as Mordred’s. The sight sent another wave of heat through Merlin, who slicked his own cock and bucked against his own hand wishing for more traction.  
  
Both men now worked their exposed cocks deliciously lubricated with magic. Their grunts and moans only fueled the cycle they had created. Then, there was pressure, lovely pressure, opening his arse and he was being filled, so gently. The fullness and his wet cock nearly undid him. Shaking, he plunged his magic through Mordred, ratcheting up his own pleasure in the process, but he would not spill first. He held his breath, holding down his desire, shuddering on the brink.  
  
Sweat beaded Mordred’s brow and his frame was shaking, before he spilled, gulping back cries that would have woken the forest had he he loosed them. Merlin thrust his wet cock into his hand and his hips bucked forward as he spilled his own seed.  
  
Spent, Merlin whispered a quick spell to clean his hand before lacing his breeches. He looked through his lashes at Mordred, who returned his gaze a little shyly.  
  
“A problem shared...I understand. I'll tell them I escorted you back to the bridge.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Merlin... be careful.”


End file.
